Susie
"And...and you killed me!" ''- Susie to Scarlet, 2010 Susie is the main character to the Road to Hill Nothing series. Starting from being a teenager and surviving the terror in Hill Nothing, to fighting terrorists and saving the world from the destruction just ten years later. Her actions are not always good. Susie has seen the deaths of many people and has become a true warrior that will stand up to any threat. ''Early life Susie was born in the small american mountain town of Hill Nothing. At the age of 17 her Mum died in a car crash, leaving Susie alone with her ruthless Dad. Seven months after the death of her mum, Susie started to date Brian. A highshool bully who also attended Hill Nothing Highschool. When the United States came under attack from the deadly virus, Susie and her best friend Scaz were not aware of the situation. As Hill Nothing and the rest of the world was at war, Susie and Scaz were making-out! But they soon realised something was going on when an infected woman burst through the house's kitchen window! While surviving in the zombie infested streets of Hill Nothing, Susie and Scaz went down into the sewers where they thought it would be safer. The were quickly captured by Johnson, Scarlet, Steve and Archy. Susie was shot dead, and later brought back to life in the secret lab beneath Hill Nothing. After escaping the lab with help from Susie's Dad, Susie and Scaz went to hide in a hotel with her Dad. Later on that night, Brian, who had become infected go inside the hotel, leaving the Susie and the the others no choice but to flee the hotel. Susie was quickly split up with her father once has the train left without Susie's Dad due to him not getting his change from the drink machine. Not long after they were back together as a family. The russian soldiers who attacked the secret lab, killing Scarlet and stopping the experiment - quickly found the ground and chased them into an office building. Sadly Scaz became infected! He chased Susie and her father because he was hungry for flesh! Susie and her dad then team up with Reaper. An invincible mercenary who was sent by Johnson to kill Scarlet after she betrayed him. Susie, her father and Reaper almost escape Hill Nothing untill the russians leader shoots down the helicopter with a rocket launcher! Bearly surviving the explosion, Susie and her father along with Reaper find a russian helicopter pilot called Adam. By the next day the group decide to leave Hill Nothing due to the streets being clear because of all the infected in the town are dead. However, Adam is left behind dude Susie's father and Reaper not trusting him to join their group. The group took a helicopter to the coast where they landed on the beach in searched for a boat. They were forced ot flee the beach when infected came out of the jungle! They found a group of american troops in the jungle but not long after infected attacked the group. The american soldier called Kevinson was the first to be killed by the infected. Then another soldier was killed. The group quickly leave the jungle with an american captain. When Reaper's brother Zakk shows up, he kills the american captain! The group is forced to go with Zakk to a base in russia to meet Johnson. Finally Susie and the others end up on the Shadow Sword. They head to the Colony. After Johnson and Zakk betray the group, Susie's dad is bitten by an infected! Susie and Adam find him laying bearly alive in the dock of the Shadow Sword. Susie and Adam escape the Shadow Sword just before the self-destruct sequence is finished counting down. Their shuttle crashes down on the Colony grounds. Susie belives that Adam is dead in the shuttle wreck. From that point she promised herself that she would hunt down every last member of the company. ''Susie's missions'' SPEC-OPS : Susie joined Spec-ops not long after the eradication of the virus in 2011. She trained for a couple of years and went on basic missions with other members in Spec-ops. After the Battle of Bagdad, Susie was ready to undertake more challenging missions. She was ordered to join other Spec-op members for the deadly mission in China called Tail Hammer takedown. After bearly surviving the encounter with Tail Hammer, she decided to help train younger Spec-ops untill another mission was avalible. She trained Ninch. Fresh-blood to the Spec-ops academy. After about three weeks of training Ninch she stopped. This was because a new mission had come up. She joined up with her fellow Spec-ops member Private Young, who would later become Captain Young with the G.B.S.S. and then finally General Young in the United states army. Susie and Private Young were sent off to Antarctica to complete the Scout ship destruction mission. When they completed the mission, Susie took a break from Spec-ops for a little while and went to New york to clear her head. After couple of days in New york, Susie returned to Spec-ops ready for any mission that was avalible. Susie was promoted to Captain and had her own squad called The Silent Knives.